


Sunrise (#57 Sun)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Bisexual Character, Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter watches the sun rise while Neal and El sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise (#57 Sun)

Peter gazed at El and Neal as the early morning sun fell across them making them look just a little unreal. Or perhaps more than real as their bare skin seemed to very nearly glow.

He knew he should join El and Neal in their slumber but he didn’t was to miss this moment of peace when the world was quiet and still, and the only thing he had to do was watch his loves breathe.

The sunlight had just shifted from pink to golden when Neal opened his eyes. “What are you doing?” he asked.

“Watching the sun rise.”


End file.
